


Tag

by orphan_account



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a shove to the back of his head that gets the game going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if Reapers can fly or not so

It's a shove to the back of his head that gets the game going.

It causes the Harrier Reaper to fall forward, stumbling over his feet and trying to push his glasses back as he turned around to the other edge of the skyscraper.

"Tag."

Kariya couldn't react before Minamoto was teleporting away with a fading cackle.

The orange-haired Reaper stared at the empty space, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. Kariya removed his glasses, gently folding them up and shoving them in his pocket as he approached the edge.

The players and the living looked like specks from high up. He kneeled down and observed the sight below, before standing up once more and going stiff.

Kariya let himself fall.

The air stung on his back, his hair flying up and the many windows passing by in a blur of air and speed.

And Quickly, he threw his wings, now larger, open.

He made a nosedive towards the ground, careening up before hitting the pavement and causing a few players to scramble out of the way. The sound of flapping wings filled his ears as he glided through Shibuya, up buildings, through crannies.

It felt good. Spinning around, doing corkscrews, feeling the adrenaline in his veins, all the way to finally finding the trash king in his heap. 

He cherished the 'oh shit' written on his face when he saw Kariya parked at the foot of the pile, starting another chain of teleportation with the other Reaper on his tail. 

Kariya chose to run after him at first, skidding out of the junkyard after him, running past other Reaper, pushing away players, up until the chase elevated to balconies and roofs.

He let the appendages spring out once more before leaping and taking to the air.

Sho was leaping across gaps, teleporting past obstacles, exhausting himself.

He looked over his shoulder right as Kariya lunged down and grabbed him around the waist, causing both males to roll and skid across the roof.

Kariya had pinned him down, panting. Straddling him and both hands on the sides of Sho's head. Minamoto looked up at him, silent.  He said nothing, leaning down and lightly slapping him across the head.

"Tag, Minamimoto. I win."

The Reaper below him snapped out of his stupor and shoved his hand in Kariyas face, pushing him off to the side.

"You don't WIN, you goddamn hectopascal." He propped himself up on his elbows.

"I won. Suck it."

"Shut up."

"Make me."


End file.
